


Feel My Heart Implode

by Yollie183



Series: Muse [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Christmas!, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Maybe read that first, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sequel, Sequel to Dreaming I'm Alive, please?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yollie183/pseuds/Yollie183
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SEQUEL TO DREAMING I'M ALIVE*<br/>Because so many of you asked, and because it's Christmas (and totally not because I'm stuck at a difficult place in my other fic) I have written a sequel to Dreaming I'm Alive!<br/>Maybe read that first, otherwise this won't make much sense...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel My Heart Implode

**Author's Note:**

> It's tiny, really, but there wasn't all that much left to say.  
> Title from Hysteria by Muse.

Phil woke up to the sound of Dan screaming. He grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and rushed into Dan’s room, stopping just short of the bed.

Careful not to touch Dan’s exposed skin, he shook his friend’s shoulder. Dan woke with a gasp, his eyes wide and terrified.

“Shh,” Phil murmured, “it’s just me.”

Dan took a shuddering breath, sitting up and hugging his knees. He was shivering. Phil sat down on the bed and rubbed soothing circles across Dan’s back. There was really nothing to be said, but Phil stayed with Dan until the younger boy fell back asleep.

Phil had done this almost every night since they had made their escape from FATE. Dan’s parents had begged him to come home, but he’d asked to stay, which Phil was more than happy about. They may not have known each other for very long, but already Phil felt as though Dan belonged close to him.

And even though FATE and Domus were gone, Phil secretly thought Dan might be safer with him than with his parents, who had been so easily deceived.

The next morning while Dan was in the shower, Phil got all the Christmas decorations out of the study. When Dan came into the lounge, his hair still wet and beginning to curl, Phil greeted him with a wide smile and spread his arms to motion to the mounds of tinsel on the floor.

“Really?” Dan asked, but there was the hint of a smile playing around his lips.

“Yep,” Phil answered, already getting the Christmas tree out of its box.

Phil hummed Christmas carols as they put up the decorations, topping it off by putting a leftover piece of tinsel around Dan’s neck.

“There, now it’s festively perfect.” Phil said, looking around.

Dan gave a rare chuckle and nodded. “It kinda is.” He kept the tinsel around his neck.

They had hot chocolate, sitting on the sofa with a movie playing that neither of them were really watching. Dan let his head drop onto Phil’s shoulder and before long he was snoring quietly. Phil let his eyelids droop, slowly drifting off into that not-quite-sleeping-neverland. At first he thought he was dreaming when he heard someone sobbing, but he quickly pulled himself back into wakefulness when he realized it was Dan.

The younger boy was crying brokenly into Phil’s jumper, curled up against his side.

“Dan? Oh, Dan,” Phil said softly, putting his arm around Dan’s shoulders and stroking his soft curls with the other hand. Phil let Dan cry until there were no more tears left. He hadn’t ever seen Dan like this and it felt like someone was tearing up his heart with barbed claws.

“I did such horrible things, Phil.” Dan’s voice was husky from the crying, but Phil could still hear all the pain and anger that he was feeling.

Phil bit his lip, not sure what to do, what words would comfort Dan. Finally, he turned his head until those anguished brown eyes met his own.

“But you didn’t want to, and that’s what counts.” Phil didn’t think about what had happened in the hallway while making their way out of the FATE Home. He knew bits and pieces of what Dan had been put through, but only what Dan had told him. Still, Phil had absolute faith that Dan was a good person, and a bad situation did not change that.

They stayed on the sofa until Dan’s stomach let out a rather loud rumble. Phil laughed, pulling Dan into the kitchen to help with dinner.

The next day, Phil decided they should go into the real world to do some Christmas shopping. It took some persuading to get Dan to agree, but finally Phil managed it with the promise of a caramel macchiato at the first Starbucks they come across.

They didn’t do much actual shopping, but it was a nice day, and all the lights and decorations lifted their spirits considerably.

Phil pulled Dan into every weird little shop they saw, ooh-ing over stuffed lions and even buying a fluffy little llama that he stuffed into Dan’s coat pocket, so that its tiny head peeked out at the world. Dan was laughing, his eyes bright and Phil felt happiness spread across him like sunshine.

Dan pointed upwards with one hand, tugging on Phil’s sleeve with the other to get his attention away from the pocket llama.

“Look, Phil! Mistletoe!” Dan said in mock-excitement. Phil laughed, and then, just because it was Christmas, leant over and kissed Dan.

It was meant to be a quick peck on the lips, but before Phil could pull away, Dan’s hand twisted around his lapels and he deepened the kiss, nibbling gently on Phil’s lower lip before they broke apart for breath.

Dan’s cheeks were red, but he was smiling. Phil grinned.

“Merry Christmas, Dan”

“Merry Christmas, Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for all the love on my fic, it was totally unexpected, but completely awesome!


End file.
